Goddess on the Freeway
by bubblegum14u
Summary: The Doctor, Amy and Rory get a call that an Egyptian goddess is recking havoc on the orient express... in space.   based at the end of season 5- 11th doctor


Authors Note: Hello! I'm fairly new to writing Doctor Who fanfiction so spare me, but I hope you enjoy this! I was re-watching the finale of season 5 (before the Christmas special) and at the end, as you probably recall, the Doctor gets a call about an Egyptian Goddess on the loose. Here's my take on it, please tell me what you think!

**One,**

Frangus Bloom stalked up and down the corridor at the end of the Orient Express. He was the head security guard of The Seventh Obelisk, a museum storing a few "important" ancient artifacts from a place called Egypt that had existed back on Old Earth. Frankly, he found the prospect of ancient artifacts pretty boring all together. Who really wanted to come and see these bits of history when there was a whole wide universe out there? Frangus walked past statues of cats in marvelous jewel headdresses and strange creatures with the body of a human but the head of a bird or dog.

One statue intrigued him especially.

It had the body of a human, gorgeous and perfectly proportioned with the head of a lion. The statue was frozen in a fierce growl, lips pulled back, teeth bared, ears forward as if it had been frozen in fierce battle. There was a certain glint of destruction in its eyes that made Frangus take a step back. But after all, it was just a statue, nothing to be afraid of. Frangus took a step forward and read the plank in front. _Sekhmet_, it read, _Goddess of War and Destruction_.

_That's why it looks so… destructive_, Frangus thought pivoting on his heel and point his flashlight down the hallway. He had only taken a few paces when he heard a loud crack, the sound rung in his ear and made his hands shake. Frangus turned around quickly, wielding only a flashlight as a weapon, but no one was there. He padded softly back to the statue of _Sekhmet_ and pointed the flashlight directly at its face. There was a long, deep crack running through the statues left eye that he hadn't noticed before. He leaned in closer over the plank. There was a flash in the crack, bright and red and fast. An ominous growl came from the pit of the statues stomach. Frangus hiccupped and-

"Frangus?"

He jumped; well it wasn't as much of a jump as it was a leap. Frangus Bloom almost flew, he jumped so high. His breathing heavy he turned around only to be inches away from Malcolm. Malcolm Grundale was in his forties, scrawny fellow with not much hair and bug eyes. But who could blame him? He had six kids with a cat girl. Rumor was she was an ex- Sister of Plenitude, no one knew why (or how) she got out though. Chasing after those half-feline kids… Frangus could imagine what a toll that took on him. He felt sorry for the guy, or as much as he could having four kids of his own at home. He was another security guard at the Seventh Obelisk.

"Malcolm! What do you want?" Frangus had no patience for this; Malcolm had almost given him a heart attack.

"I was wondering if I could cut out early, buddy. Regina needs me home with the kids." Malcolm said in his rough, patchy voice, crossing and un-crossing his feet. Frangus sighed. Buddy? They were the farthest thing from. Malcolm was always asking to cut out early, leaving him to keep watch over the whole obelisk. But like he said, he felt bad for the guy, it was the least he could do.

"Sure Malcolm." Frangus said with an annoyed tinge in his voice.

"Really? Thanks buddy!" Malcolm awkwardly clopped his hand down on Frangus's shoulder as thanks.

"Don't mention it." He murmured. Frangus paced across the hallway, whistling a popular tune until Malcolm was out of sight. He then rushed back to the statue of _Sekhmet_. A new crack had formed on its other eye. Again, Frangus leaned in closer to get a better look. The crack now continued along the back of its head and out of sight. Frangus took the butt of his flashlight and poked one of its eyes. Bits of rubble fell out on to the floor. Frangus again jumped back. Now he would have to pay! Why would he be so stupid as to touch it? He didn't know where he would get the money from. Maybe he could repair it? Just stick some of the pieces back in and blame it on one of the day guards? They were careless blokes anyway, never watching passers-by instead always looking out the window onto the Orient Express or spitting their tobacco in hidden places.

Frangus quickly walked back to the statue leaning down to pick up the pieces when something landed on his head, small and hard. Another piece of rubble, Frangus brushed it off and cursed. He picked up more of the rubble when again, _plunk_ on the back of his head, and again and again.

Frangus jumped up but it was too late. Rubble was pouring down and out of the statue like a waterfall his ears were filled with it, his shirt, his shoes. Soon he was covered in it. Frangus Bloom gasped for breath trying to get out from under the pile. His plump palms reached out from under the pile trying to pull him to safety, but it was no use as hot red eyes pushed him back under.

Amy Pond, or Williams now she supposed, slipped off her wedding dress and replaced it with her average clothes. All was different now, and that's how she liked it. She couldn't believe she had forgotten the Doctor. But now that she remembered she could never let it go, such a taste of adventure was very hard to find. Now that she found it she wouldn't be letting it go any time soon.

"Doctor!" She called and stepped back into the main room of the Tardis. Every time she stepped inside she was overwhelmed with lights and sounds and just the overall glory of the machine. She often forgot that the Doctor was an alien himself. But then she observed his strange, lovely ways and remembered instantly. "Where are we headed?" She turned and saw Rory smiling at her; he walked over and took her hand. _The boy who waited_, she thought. _Would I have waited?_ She shook her head, of course she would have. This was Rory we were talking about. She loved-

"We're headed to the Orient Express!" The Doctor smiled brightly and twisted a few knobs on the Tardis, setting their location. "It's an express way between New Earth and Arcadia."

"New Earth?" Amy asked.

"Arcadia?" Rory said.

"Both planets colonized by humans, you'll see soon enough" The Doctor answered spinning around and pulled a lever down making them lurch forward through time and space. Amy grabbed the nearest railing and closed her eyes as they arrived. It was good to be back. She didn't know how she would have survived in her normal day to day life. "And we've arrived!" The Doctor smiled wide, and pulled his arms through his infamous tweed jacket.

"Why are we here exactly?" Rory asked.

"Rory old pal," The Doctor put a hand on his shoulder. "We're about to find out."


End file.
